When there are electrical overloads in powerlines, there can be serious safety problems if electrical plugs are not removed from the electrical outlets. This is because there can be a surge of current through the plug and the electrical cord to the appliance. This can sometimes lead to fires and it may also lead to destruction or damage of the appliance itself.
Therefore, there is a need for an electrical outlet that will automatically eject an electric plug from an electrical outlet when there is an electrical overload. This is important to prevent fires, and also to prevent destruction or damage of electrical appliances.